The Biosafety Services provides centralized services throughout the Center. It provides technical information and recommendations regarding occupational safety and health; educates the staff concerning work environment hazards; provides a safe and efficient hazardous chemical control and disposal program; and maintains a database and library pertaining to chemical and biological safety.